


Star Trek Oneshots

by space_babe (sunnithesunflower)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/space_babe
Summary: Random oneshots that pop into my head and then write them in 30 minutes. Some of them are crappy, cringy, and rushed as i do this in all the spare time i have so it isnt very good,  sorry! Hope u like this little collection, and happy reading!
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 11





	1. Sorry

The moment James T. Kirk set eyes on his First Officer Spock he knew he was something else. Something different, special, and unique. This of course may have just been because of his mixed heritage. Jim didn't notice himself sometimes staring at the Vulcan and when they locked into eye contact it felt like he could stare into Spock's dark chocolatey brown eyes all day with the feeling of drowning or sinking in them. However, when this did occur he simply brushed it off and tried not to think of it again. 

He didn't want to ruin there easy going, ever growing friendship and of course there was the matter of regulations and professionalism. So even though there was a flame inside him that brought out feelings for his First Officer he snuffled out the flame as quickly as it tried to come or resurface. 

Unknown to Jim, the stoic Vulcan did have feelings for him. They had grown stronger and stronger but he had resisted it. He did not know how his Captain would react and knew it was unlikely that they would be able to persue a relationship any time soon. It didn't stop Spock from caring for him. Every time he was on away missions that pretty often ended badly he was worried. He knew it was illogical but he had to admit it. Only Amanda knew that he was falling for Jim. Of course the Bridge crew along with Scotty and Bones had suspected it but never knew if those feelings were real or not. But they were, they were insanely real.

They were on a course to a planet called Delta Vega 5 to establish diplomatic relations with the race over there because the Federation wanted to make peace and protect the planet for mining resources and minerals. The main problem was that Delta Vega 5 had a sister planet which was well known for trading network and they constantly aknowledged the planet which made it famous and in this case that mean other species such as the Klingons or Romulans were trying to get the same thing as they were. 

Jim was not too happy about this especially after getting attacked by Klingons in the last mission. Even the ship was not pleased. It knew what the captain had been through. The tense atmosphere had even gotten to Spock. The normally emotionless Vulcan voiced annoyonce with working alongside humans and their illogical emotions and actions that came with them. 

It led to a bad series of events. Scotty, Spock and McCoy were all in a fight. It had started with a few insults. Scotty had insulted Spock about his mixed heritage. Scotty had also earlier been drunk and insulted McCoy which Bones did not take lightly. Then all went chaotic. McCoy punched Scotty. Scotty then tried to fight back but the doctor was quick as he had avoided the blow. Instead it had hit Spock, who at that moment disregared all logic and felt the bottled up anger within him to explode outside. Which then proceded into a full fleged fist fight. 

Some security detail saw this happening and tried to separate them but all they achieved was a punch to the face and unconciousness. The captain, was made aware of the situation. Jim walked into Deck 3 where the fight had taken place.

"Spock! Spock, what are you doing? This is unnessescary." Jim said. 

When he recieved no answer, he tried again. "Stop!" "That is an order!" Jim finally went in front of them in order to take action. 

However, unfortunately it was that time when Scotty and the Vulcan decided to throw punches at each other. Jim, being in the vicinity of both was hit. Spock, being a Vulcan had a greater strength than humans and so Jim felt the full force of his strength combined with Scotty's. 

The captain fell back and let out a groan of pain, breathing heavily. All fighting stopped at once. Jim collapsed on the floor grunting. His breath came in short breaths. He closed his eyes as he tried to control the pain. 

Spock was on the floor in an instant. "Captain... Jim.. I apologize for my actions, I did not intend to harm you." said the Vulcan in a low voice, his emotions almost showing on his face. 

Jim's eyes fluttered open, and he said "You throw a mean punch Mr. Spock. " while trying to smile but grimacing in pain instead. 

Spock frowned at the expression but moved to help his Captain. He whispered something unintelligable and asked Dr. McCoy to assist him as all the crew that had seen the spectacle had all frozen and watched what was going on. "Dr McCoy, the Captain requires medical attention as he might have a concussion from.. earlier." Spock's voice was sharp and it cut through the silence. McCoy was at his best friend's side in a second. Bones had given him a hypo and the Captain had finally fallen into unconciousness. 

~48 Hours Later~

Jim blinked. Lights shined in his eyes and he groaned. His head hurt a lot and there was a ringing in his skull. He could he voices and shut his eyes once again. When the pain had finally subdued he pushed himself up onto a sitting position and opened his eyes fully. He could see Spock in the chair near his bed. 

"Hey." Jim uttered softly. Spock's head jolted up at the sound of his voice and looked relieved. However, no one else would have even able to tell but Jim as he had seen those small expressions people often missed. Spock relaxed and some tension was removed from his shoulders.

"Wait, Spock," Jim asked, "How long have you been staying here? His facial features filled with concern and gratitude.

"Approximately 38 hours, 15 minutes and 10 seconds Captain." said Spock, gazing at Jim subconciously. 

Jim opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it as Bones came around. "Ah, Jim your awake. Good. Your boyfriend here was awake the whole time. Refused to eat or sleep at all." grumbled Bones. 

Spock and Jim both blushed at the use of the word "boyfriend". 

"Look, Spock I.." "Jim.." They both said.   
Jim leaned closer to him, so close that they're noses were touching, that they shared the same air. So close that he could lean in even closer and close the gap entirely. Because thats just what he did. Spock's lips were soft and sweet when he kissed them. Spock ran his hands through Jim's golden hair and sighed. They broke apart only for their need of air. They put their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes with such affection. 

Jim sweetly kissed Spock whispering on his lips the words "I love you Spock, and I always have." The kiss was gentle at first but became slightly more passionate. "Even though it is illogical, I love you too" said Spock softly caressing Jim's hair.


	2. AU Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt from pintrest and here is the result of a short kinda cringy drabble

"Is this a normal Monday for you?" Jim shouted at the green eyed secret agent. She was pretty but terrifying as she took out a gun and aimed for the black clothed killers. "No. The assassins usually try to kill me on Tuesday." she said rolling her eyes at him as they retreated closer to the van. "Is that sarcasm? " Jim said aggravating her further. "Yes, idiot. Now get in the van before they see you. " she sighed, closing the back doors of the van, narrowly missing bullets. "phew. Bones let's get out of here! " you shouted to the driver who was your best friend and partner. "dammit I'm working on that!" he said, suddenly steering a hard right. Jim frowned, that voice from the driver's seat was very familiar. He knew that voice, but he just couldn't identify the person it belonged to. 

"Uh.. So who are you guys? " 

"We are ailens from outer space sent to save you."

"what? Are you serious? "

The young brunette laughed. "Oh god. Bones why did you pick this one? Honestly, he's so gullible. But that's cute so I can give you that. " 

"yeah well mostly I chose him because he's a damn moron and idiot. Don't you think Clover? " Bones let out a small laugh that said many words. Jim sighed, this really was not the way he wanted his night to go. Suddenly he rotreched forward as the van came to a abrupt stop. As Jim came out he finally saw who the driver was. "Leonard? " Bones smiled gently, and walked over to him. "Hey. I know, I know. Sorry I never told you. Are you alright? " he said as he looked his boyfriend over for any injuries. After he was sure that Jim was alright, Leonard engulfed him in a hug, burying his head into his shirt. "Oh thank God, your not hurt, I could never forgive myself if you were, and because of me. God, I love you so much. " His muffled voice came from Jim's shoulder. Jim relaxed at this as he held his boyfriend in his arms. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. You might want to check that friend of yours though, I think she has some bullet wounds. "

Bones composed himself as he went over to tend to his partner. "dammit clover. You owe me those 20 dollars now." Clover groaned, her emerald eyes glaring at him. "Thats not fairrrr. It was your little boyfriend that took time to get in the van. It's not my fault that I got shot. " she whined, trying to win the argument with her puppy eyes face. Bones simply laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "even though I love you being my partner that trick won't work on me, unlike everyone else you can deceive, I am immune to your annoyingly adorable charms. So pay up. " The young agent sighed, frustrated that she couldn't win this fight. Or really almost any fight with her partner, except, maybe a physical one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even what this is or why i wrote this so please dont ask.


	3. Dreams, Amongst Other Things..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ohmygosh sorry i havent written in so so so longggggg. Its been ages! Im so sorry! Ive been really busy with school lately and at the moment im dealing with some personal problems. Ive had a rough day to day so for some reason i just decided to look through my oneshot idea list and write a fluffy oneshot! (At 12 am) And this one i actually took time with. I think. Anyways its my favourite oneshot so far and i think its pretty damn adorable. Sorry for any errors btw. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Kronos, was that Kronos? Jim thought. It couldn't be.  
I can't send an innocent man to be punished for another man's crimes. The truth was that Jim wanted to believe that this was Kronos, the one on that same planet Jim had been on. Tarsus IV. The one where he and 8 other kids were the only survivors. It gave him literal chills and when the door to his quarters opened he jumped a little. It was just one of the new ensigns giving him a PADD to sign a report or something. He wasn't too focused on what he was doing at the moment so he just signed the PADD and dismissed the young ensign. Jim lay down on the soft mattress, sinking into the pillows. He was tired from all the chaos happening around the ship and the theatre troupe. His eyes slowly closed and he went into a not so peaceful sleep as he would find out later on.

***

The smell of death and destruction filled the air as he ushered the lucky kids into the cave. They were so skinny that their ribs and bones were poking out but at least they had each other. And they were alive. A scream rang out, and Jim had seen the whole ghastly process of a young girl's death. He shivered and felt sick to his stomach. Why was this happening? 

Suddenly, his breath caught in his throat as he heard large thumping footsteps approaching their hideout.  
"Everyone, run! Get out of here now!" he whispered shouted, adrenaline kicking in, making his tired muscles move because of the fear of death. Running forwards, pushing everyone to move faster, his young 13 year old self heard the plea of his best friend and detested himself of not being able to save him. As he looked back, a voice called out, scared, innocent, and young. "Jimmy! Jimmy help! They are almost here! I don't wanna die.."

"Eddie! Hold on! " Jim reached out his fingers for his friend to grab, only to grasp thin air, as he watched his friend instantly die, after a blow to the head. "No!" he cried out, some of the blood getting on his hands. Shaking, he looked up and closed his eyes as he waited for the final blow to fall. 

Jim woke up feverishly, sweat plastered on his face, blankets all tangled with him laying half way on the floor. He took in deep breaths of air and sat up slowly, sitting on the floor completely, leaning against the bed frame. One thing was for certain, he was not going back to sleep. 

***

"Jim, you look terrible. " Bones commented, his eyes narrowing slightly at his reaction. Jim yawned, his eyes almost glassy. "hmm?" Jim says completely unaware of his surroundings in his exhausted sleep deprived state. "Come here, man." the doctor said, coaxing him out of the chair and into the turbolift. "What's wrong with you kid? did you not get enough sleep last night? "

"Whatcha saying bones?" Jim asked, leaning against him for support. "Nothing kiddo, nothing." Bones said, his softer side taking over. "Cmon, let's get you to bed." he said gently, holding him by the waist so that he wouldn't fall. "No… don't want sleep" Jim whined, as Leonard helped him onto the bed. "Why? your obviously tired Jim, don't try lying. So what is it? I'm sorry, but I need to know kiddo." Bones said softly, stroking Jim's hair, who was currently lying in Leonard's lap for comfort as he complained and called the bed "too cold" for him to sleep in. Jim's eyes grew large, a fearful look deep within them. Gulping nervously, he shut his eyes as if it caused him physical pain to say particular words. " Tarsus… IV… survivor… "

"oh my god."

One look into his best friend's eyes told Leonard all he needed to know after that. 

"I'm so sorry." Bones said, his fingers skimming over Jim's cheekbones, light, gentle and soft with deep concern laced in his eyes. "It's okay, it's okay Jim, I'm here. I'm here. "

"thanks bonesy.. " Jim said, his words starting to slur and eyes starting to close. Leonard started slowly rubbing circles on Jim's palm, relaxing him.

"just rest now kid. The dreams won't come, not if I'm here. your safe with me kiddo, your safe." Bones reassured him, finally making him fall asleep. 

Silently, when he knew Jim couldn't hear him Bones softly stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "I've got you, don't worry. I've got you." he said quietly looking at him.

"Because, I love you."


End file.
